


Secrets and Silence

by Shaloved30



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another word prompt fill for "theory". It rolled into a very angsty deleted scene from the latest episode (1x15) imagined for these two.  My apologies for the heavy, but rest assured they'll fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't watching Rosewood yet, you should be! Hope you enjoy

Tara wasn’t sure why she kept doing it. Why they _both_ kept doing it, keeping secrets from each other, but they did- and it was getting to be too much. The ride home from the lab was far too quiet and Tara now wished she’d at least drove. That way she’d have something to do with her hands. They itched to reach out and touch her. 

Pippy was upset. She had several tells that Tara knew so well. The steering wheel was gripped extra tight. The driving alternative when she couldn’t flex her long fingers into and out of tight fist. Her mouth was shut tight. The occasional purse of her lips as she slowly licked her teeth, the only movement. Beautiful brown eyes, glazed over with unshed tears as she stared out the front windshield. And there was no music to be heard in the background. Pippy was _really_ upset if the radio went untouched.

Tara’s sigh was heavy. The only sound filling the space between them, and it was killing her. She had to try.

“I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you.. I _should_ have told you. but I-”

Tara shifted as the car came to a stop at the light. She needed to see Pippy’s face.

“Then _why_ didn’t you?” Pippy’s voice was calmer than Tara expected. 

Gone were the extra fast words or the raise of her voice that always ended with a “hmm” that even in anger sounded like a song.

Tara wasn’t sure what to even say now. There was no good reason why she didn’t. Not even in theory, either way she knew Pippy would be upset. Just like she had been the night she received it. She said the only thing she could for now.

“I..don’t know.”

Once they got home Tara hoped she could figure that out. 

She had to.


End file.
